Death at Blizzard's Sake
by Miss-Klaine-Finchel-forever
Summary: My story is based off of the short story by Jack London, "To Build a Fire". Kurt and Blaine are in the middle of a freezing forest in the wintertime miles and miles away from civilization. It is a fight for their lives and a battle against the cold. This is my first chapter but I'll put up new chapters soon. :) It would mean a lot to me if you guys subscribed and reviewed. 3


He took off his shoes, wiping the freezing water off his feet. Surprise took over his system as he realized that there was no water; there was only ice. He knew that it must be more than fifty degrees below zero. That thought scared him. As the suspicion of possible death crossed his mind, he fought against the thought. Desperate for someone to tell him it would be okay, he desperately found the eyes of a beautiful blond-haired boy.

The boy willingly met his gaze, but there was no clarification of calmness in his eyes. All the boy did was stare at him with worry, and that sent chills running through his body; making his heart beat faster. His breathing became heavy as he started to become frantic. This weather was beyond cold; it was freezing.

The blond-haired boy, Kurt, walked over to the log that the frantic boy, Blaine, was sitting on. Kurt carefully swept the snow from the log with his hand covered with a glove. He took a breath in, starting to say something, but letting it out when he lost his train of thought. Kurt slowly put his arm around the frantic boy who started to hyperventilate by now. All Kurt did in the moment was stare at the ground as he tried to think of what to say to Blaine.

Instead of saying something calm, Kurt eventually came up with, "Do you remember the very first duet we sang? It was at Dalton. We sang, 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. You remember that, don't you?"

Blaine turned his head slowly to the boy who said the pointless comment. He just looked into his eyes for a moment, trying to take in the angle that Kurt was going for. Little did he know, but Kurt's point of the comment was already put in action. The black-haired boy sitting on the log next to him had stopped hyperventilating, and was looking at Kurt with curiosity.

Giving up trying to figure out what the comment was all about, Blaine replied, "Yes. You were much better than that girl was."

Kurt nodded, happy the boy next to him was calmed down. Blaine closed his eyes as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

They were both up North in Winter that December. It was a perfect vacation, they thought. They were both so very excited to go on their very first vacation together. It was romantic to be far away - many, many miles away - from anybody. Oh, how excited they were! However, in all this excitement, they forgot one little thing - how cold it would be.

If you went up North in December and into the Forbidden Forest ten miles in with a curve to the right, you would find them both sitting on a log, starting to freeze. Nobody dared to go to the Forbidden Forest - hence the name, 'Forbidden Forest'. Nobody, that is, except them.

This was near Christmas time when Kurt had just turned twenty and Blaine was eighteen. It was his first year in New York with Kurt. He had his whole life with Kurt planned ahead of him - or so he thought. It was their own foolishness to go to such a cold place in the first place. Little did they know, but the water that was now ice that rested on Blaine's feet was only the beginning.

A blizzard had just started in the Forbidden Forest, slowly making it's way to the two clueless boys sitting on the log. The Blizzard had power beyond what people knew. It had the power of torture and fright. It had the power of blindness and to force people to go frantic. It had the power of death. There was no way of telling when the blizzard would reach the two lovers, or even if it would reach them before the cold got the best of them.

Kurt and Blaine were two powerless beings such as one would describe an ant. No - an ant can carry four times its weight, as the two boys could barely carry their own weight. Kurt and Blaine were only obstacles. They weren't part of this battle. The battle was between the powerful snow storm heading their way and the cold itself. It was who could kill off the stupid boys faster.

Who wouldn't warn the boys about the forest? Nobody wants to find two bodies dead a week after the words of advice had been given. However, they merely waved off the persons' cry of warning, saying that they were going to be okay.

None other than stupidity was on Kurt and Blaine's minds when they left for their voyage, as they brought nothing with them apart from their sleeping bags, some food and drink, and a box of matches. However, even the warmest of warm sleeping bags wouldn't protect them from the deadly fate they were soon to be crossed with.

Even if one were to be stupid enough to go into the freezing forest at all, they would certainly be at least smart enough to be no more than a few miles from civilization. However, these two guys were not smart in the least. If there is a fifth sense of instinct or a slight quiver in telling the future, nobody ever thought about paying attention to it. Life is a mystery path - you never quite know what's going to happen next. There are secrets of the world - secrets that are hidden in the most deadly power of nature that humans have yet to discover.

Not only were Kurt and Blaine absolutely unaware of the hidden mystery of nature, but they were a step back than from where humans should be in the knowledge of life. And the lack of knowledge that minds of humans have now a days about the world can cause possible death. Humans are the smartest of all creatures, say some. However, the forces of nature would have to disagree with that sometimes. Animals have that natural instinct that protects them in the darkest of times, as humans are lazy beings that have computers doing all the work for them. Although it may help them in the tech world that runs around the streets, it is powerless in the earth's meaning. In the earth's nature, these electronics are powerless.

"Are you scared?" murmured to the boy who had his head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you afraid of the cold?"

"Are _you_ afraid?" Kurt turned the question back on Blaine.

"I asked you first," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt was silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer that question. After a number of seconds of silence, Blaine thought that Kurt wasn't going to answer. That's exactly when Kurt did answer. "There is no point being scared of anything. What good would that do? You just have to accept whatever life hands at you with open arms. You can't change the past, and you can't change the future if you don't know what the future holds. The only thing you could focus on is the present. So no, I am not scared. But I _am _going to try to focus on changing the present."

Blaine nodded at his boyfriend's reply. He was glad he had Kurt there with him. He wouldn't have anyone in place of Kurt if his life depended on it. Kurt made him feel calm using logic. He made him feel as though someone should let fate do the worrying instead of dwelling on the worry themselves. Blaine and Kurt were soul-mates - they fit together like a perfect puzzle piece.

"So what should we do to fix the present?" Blaine muttered, deciding to let Kurt do the thinking.

Kurt jumped to the answer without thinking, "Build a fire. A fire could save us in terms of life and death. Do you have the matches on you?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, reaching for the matches in his pocket. Only, fear once again overcame Blaine. He knew the matches were there; he _knew _they were there. However, when he tried to feel the box of matches, an odd stinging and tingling sensation took over his hands. He desperately tried to grab hold of the box of matches.

Kurt noticed that his hand was fumbling around oddly in his pocket, but didn't say anything until Blaine gasped softly, tears building up in his eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong!?" Kurt wondered, concern in his voice.

Blaine, between sobs, "I can't... I can't feel them... my hands are so... so numb." The tears started to roll over.

"Shh..." Kurt told him, "shh... Everything's going to be fine. Give me your hands." Kurt took hold of his hands, rubbing them gently but quickly to get the blood circulating again. Blaine moved his hands a bit after the stinging was all gone, but Kurt kept rubbing his hands in his. They sat together in silence for a little while.

"I know that we are supposed to camp out for a few days before we reach our cabin fifty miles North, but I can't wait, Kurt. I can't wait," Blaine expressed, obviously frightened by the cold.

"I'd love to get to the town with our cabin, but it's literally impossible to walk there in within a day," Kurt explained, "but if we walk all day today and tomorrow, we could try to get there by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Do we have that much time?" Blaine asked. "I mean, before we die?"

"I honestly don't know. Like I said earlier - let's focus on changing the present. Your hands are warmer now, aren't they?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, getting the matches out of his pocket. He looked at label of the matches. There were twenty-four. Blaine hoped that would be enough. His attention turned to Kurt, relying on Kurt once again to do the thinking.

Kurt made a notion for Blaine to follow him through the woods. Blaine pulled his snow boots up and stood up from the log he was sitting on. He turned at saw that Kurt was already walking through the woods, searching for twigs, branches, and bark that would be easy to set a fire to.

Blaine scurried through the woods to help his boyfriend find more flammable elements; he helped his boyfriend cling to the last piece of hope they had left.


End file.
